Basta esquecer me
by flor do deserto
Summary: Sua mente deteriorando-se a cada dia que se passva. A realidade distorcendo-se e deixando de existir até se encaixar em seu pequeno mundinho. Inuyasha precisa provar que não está louco. Será mesmo?


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

_**O amor é um sentimento cruel, arrasador e enlouquecedor.**_

**Basta esquecer-me**

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, estava assustado, parecia sufocar, o coração batia em sua garganta. Imagens passavam em sua cabeça como um filme, só que rápido demais para ele acompanhar: Um caminhão. Gritos. E uma frase ecoando incessantemente "Ela está morta, Inuyasha". Rolou para o lado, como se quisesse fugir de algo, e acabou caindo no chão.

Maldição, desde quando sua cama era tão estreita?

Quando se sentou esfregando o rosto dolorido, percebeu não está em seu quarto, ou mesmo em sua casa, ao invés disso estava num quarto branco, com uma pequenina janela com grades, que ficava alta demais para que ele pudesse alcançá-la, e uma estreita cama, da qual ele havia acabado de cair.

Que merda era aquela?

Ouviu risadas, olhou para o lado, e viu a sua frente uma garota, de cabelos cor de meia noite e sorriso encanador.

_Pesadelos? – perguntou risonha.

_Quem é você? – perguntou saltando para longe dela – Onde estou?

A garota fez-se de triste.

_Você não se lembra? Desse jeito nunca saíra daqui.

_Onde é aqui? – ele exigiu saber.

Ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, como se pedindo silencio, e aproximou-se de Inuyasha com passinhos pequeninos e delicados, mas por alguma razão ele afastou-se dela, quase como se estivesse com medo, até que se sentiu prensado contra a parede, ele estava encurralado. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e colocou-se na ponta dos pés para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

_Isso aqui é um hospício. Você está louco Inuyasha.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e empurrou a garota para longe de si, que caiu sentada no chão.

_Eu não sou louco! – ele gritou – Quero sair daqui!

A garota olhou-o com uma careta de dor, e ainda sentada no chão, começou a esfregar o traseiro dolorido.

_Você sempre foi tão grosseiro. – murmurou se levantando.

Inuyasha correu até a porta do quarto, ela estava trancada, começou a esmurra-la e gritar para que o tirassem dali, haviam cometido um erro ele não estava louco, olhando para fora através do visor de vidro da porta, lá fora se podia se ver um corredor branco com outras portas iguais as suas, alguns médicos passavam, entrando e saindo do quarto, mas nem um lhe deu atenção, como se fosse invisível. A garota suspirou e se aproximou por detrás dele.

_Pare de gritar, se ficar gritando, é ai mesmo que eles não vão te deixar sair. – disse colocando a mão em seu ombro. – E é capaz deles vir sedar você novamente.

Inuyasha olhou-a com raiva.

_Então o que quer que eu faça? – cuspiu – Sente e espere?

_Eu não sei. – ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encolheu os ombros – Só prove a eles que não está louco, mas não vai conseguir isso gritando.

_Mas eu não estou louco, isso foi um erro. – ele repetiu.

A garota o olhou com profunda ingenuidade e curiosidade, e só então Inuyasha percebeu o quão azul eram os seus olhos, nunca antes havia visto olhos tão azuis... Na verdade eles eram tão azuis que quase pareciam cinza.

_Eu sei que você não está louco. – ela disse de repente.

_Então porque disse que estou? – ele cerrou os olhos.

_Porque foi o que eles disseram.

Voltou a escolher os ombros, passou por ele e empurrou a porta, que abriu sem resistência, mas quando ela se foi e a porta fechou-se atrás dela, ele tentou abri-la. Trancada novamente. Ele com certeza não estava louco, mas aquela menina estava fazendo o possível para que ficasse.

Naquele lugar o tempo se passava demasiadamente lento, Alguém lhe passou um prato de comida por debaixo da porta, e Inuyasha tentou falar com aquela pessoa, dizer que não estava louco, que haviam cometido um engano, mas acabou por ser completamente ignorado.

Ele odiava admitir, mas precisava da ajuda de seu irmão, tinha que ligar para Sesshoumaru, falar que, de alguma forma, o haviam confundido com um louco e o trancado num hospício... Talvez o tivessem sedado para fazer trazê-lo, e por isso não se lembrava de como havia acabado ali, afinal a garota havia dito que já o tinham sedado antes. Será que ele podia usar o telefone? Até na cadeia tinham direito a uma ligação.

Naquele lugar o tempo se arrastava, difundia-se e deixava de existir. Inuyasha passou todo o tempo andando no quarto pensando numa maneira de convencer eles de que não era louco ou mesmo imaginando uma maneira de fugir, mas havia certos momentos em que se cansava de pensar, e ficava parado olhando as paredes, como se procurasse nelas uma brecha por onde pudesse escapar. Até mesmo tentou alcançar a janela, não que ele achasse que poderia escapar por ali – só um louco acharia isso – mas ele precisava desesperadamente espiar o mundo lá fora. Estava ali a menos de um dia e já se sentia claustrofóbico, como se estivesse ali há dias ou meses. Mas como já havia constatado antes, a janela era alta demais.

Até que finalmente conseguiu agarrar o peitoril da janela, mas seus dedos começaram a escorregar.

Aquela mesma garota, que havia falado com ele pela manhã, deu risada de perto da porta. Inuyasha assustou-se, e caiu no chão, ele estava tão distraído tentando ver além da janela, que nem sequer a ouviu entrar.

_O que você está fazendo afinal? – perguntou.

_Estava tentando alcançar a janela. – ele respondeu estirado no chão.

A moça aproximou-se e se pôs de cócoras olhando-o curiosamente.

_Por quê? – quis saber.

_Porque não gosto de ficar preso. – respondeu sentando-se. – Tenho que sair daqui.

_E pretende sair pela janela? – riu a menina.

_Feh. É claro que não. – resmungou girando no chão até ficar de bruços – Mas ainda assim queria ver o que tem lá fora.

Os olhos da menina se suavizaram, e gentilmente ela tocou-lhe a face enquanto dizia cuidadosamente, como quem explica algo a uma criança:

_Inuyasha já é noite, está escuro lá fora, mesmo que você conseguisse alcançar a janela não iria conseguir enxergar absolutamente nada, agora vá dormir.

O toque dela era gelado, mais reconfortante, como uma brisa de verão. Inuyasha fechou os olhos para senti-lo melhor, de alguma forma sentia que aquele toque não lhe era estranho, mas como seria possível se ele nunca havia visto aquela garota antes?

_Vá dormir Inuyasha. – repetiu a garota, afastando-se – Prometo que amanha o ajudo a ver além da janela.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, e mesmo contrariado decidiu por fim obedecê-la, por isso recolheu-se em sua cama para dormir, mas antes de fechar os olhos deu-se conta de algo, e olhou para a garota parada junto à porta, esperando ele dormir.

_Você não é louca. – afirmou.

_Não. Você é. – ela retrucou.

Ele fez uma careta, de desgosto e a garota riu, estava visivelmente se divertindo o irritando.

_Tudo bem, não é. – ela falou – Mas o que você queria falar-me?

_Bem eu achei... Que talvez você pudesse dizer a eles que não sou louco, que foi tudo um engano. – sugeriu, ainda que não soubesse quem eram "eles".

_Eu... Não posso fazer isso.

_Porque não?

_Eles... Não me ouviriam.

Inuyasha suspirou e olhou para o teto.

_É estranho. – ele disse – Você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu, só que é como se eu já a conhecesse.

A garota sorriu triste para ele. E Inuyasha adormeceu.

Voltou a abrir os olhos o que para ele foram segundos depois, mas já havia amanhecido, e a garota estava ali, sentada bem em cima dele com um sorriso contente. No susto ele acabou sentando-se num pulo, que fez a garota ser atirada para trás. Porém antes que chegasse ao chão, Inuyasha agarrou-lhe o pulso.

_O que é isso? – ela olhou-o, pela primeira vez irritada. – Vai me jogar no chão todos os dias?

_Você me assustou! – ele defendeu-se – É maluca por acaso?

_Maluca eu? – ela indignou-se – Quem de nós dois está internado num hospício. Hein?

Inuyasha olhou-a zangado e largou seu pulso, permitindo que ela por fim completasse sua trajetória em direção ao chão, ouviu um gemido abafado e agora tudo o que podia ver da garota eram seus pés atirados ao ar. Engatinhou pela cama, até conseguir vê-la novamente, não estava irritada, e tão pouco feliz. Na verdade parecia mais é emburrada.

_Depois dessa. Eu não devia mesmo te ajudar a alcançar a janela!

Mas ela ajudou. Mostrou a ele como colocar-se na beira da cama e então pular, para a janela, mas tinha que ser ágil para agarrar as grades antes de despencar no chão, suas pernas sacudiram, e ela tentou arranjar na parede algo onde pudesse apoiar seu pé, visto que a parede era lisa, a garota caiu de bunda no chão, rindo feito uma boba.

_Bem, de qualquer forma, suponho que tenha mais força braçal do que eu.

Seu riso era encantador. E logo Inuyasha pegou-se fazendo a mesma loucura que ela. Precisou pular três vezes até acertar, na primeira a garota quase se mijou de tanto rir de sua cara estacada no chão, na segunda quase torceu o pulso, mas ela lhe disse que estava tudo bem, eles estavam num hospital cheio de médicos afinal. Na terceira ele finalmente obteve sucesso.

_Vamos lá. Força! – ela incentivou alegremente.

Ele fez força, e somente com a pura força de seus braços conseguiu erguer-se a agarrar-se firmemente as grades, e com os pés balançando a mais de meio metro do chão ele finalmente conseguiu ver o que tinha fora da janela: um gigantesco e multicolorido campo de flores.

Eram tantas cores que ele chegou a ficar zonzo, o sol começava a nascer no horizonte, estranho porque ele achou que já fosse mais tarde, em torno de dez da manha, mas deixando de lado a posição do sol, voltou a prestar atenção nas fores, e percebeu que muitas delas eram orquídeas. Era tudo tão lindo que chegava a ser irreal.

_É real? – perguntou embasbacado.

_Se não for. – disse a garota em tom de confidencia – Então você está louco.

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

_Então é real. – concluiu por fim.

Foi quando uma, entre todas as flores lhe chamou a atenção, era uma orquídea, de curiosa tonalidade negra.

_As orquídeas são minhas flores favoritas, especialmente as negras, porque são raras e eu as acho muito bonitas. – anunciou a doutora sentando-se no chão escorado a parede – Contei-te isso em nosso primeiro encontro, Lembra-se?

Inuyasha olhou-a sem entender, mas o conquistador em seu interior falou mais alto:

_Meu bem, você e eu acabamos de nos conhecer, afinal se já nos conhecêssemos antes eu me lembraria. – deu um sorriso encantador – Não acho que eu seria capaz de esquecer um rosto tão belo quanto o seu.

A garota sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_Você nunca vai mudar. – falou como alguém que já o conhecia há anos – Também me disse isso quando nos conhecemos, mas admito que o que me fez amar-te foi este teu sorriso.

Desconcertado e encabulado ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha voltou a encarar o jardim. A orquídea negra ainda o fascinava.

_Você não tem outro paciente para tratar?

Sendo que ela passava tanto tempo no hospício e não era louca, apesar de parecer, Inuyasha deduziu que ela só poderia ser alguma médica dali.

_Pacientes? – ela perguntou sem entender.

_É você sabe... Pessoas a quem possa ensinar escalar a janela.

_Ah. – fez compreendendo – Não você é o único. – sua risada tilintou no ambiente, como musica aos ouvidos de Inuyasha, até que por fim suavizou-se e ela disse com voz branda: – Você é o único a quem tenho de fazer companhia.

Atenção especial. Inuyasha concluiu só que não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

_Ainda não sei seu nome. – afirmou.

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso.

_Logo no começo, você me tratava por Higurashi.

Dra. Higurashi.

O tempo ali era inexistente, Inuyasha nunca sabia dizer se haviam se passado horas, ou dias, quem sabe semanas?

Tudo era sempre tão igual que nunca sabia quando era dia ou noite, dormia quando se cansava, comia quando lhe davam comida, não se lembrava de ter tomado banho ou se barbeado durante aquele tempo, mas não estava sujo, e passando a mão por seu rosto podia senti-lo liso.

Sabia que aos poucos começava a enlouquecer, aquele confinamento o estava enlouquecendo, a janela era, segundo ele mesmo, a única ancora que o prendia a sua lucidez.

Às vezes ele conseguia alcançar a janela. E numa dessas vezes, não viu um jardim e sim o mar.

Como aquilo era possível ele não sabia, mas sabia que não estava louco e que era lindo da mesma forma. O sol tocava a água deixando-a morna e brilhante, apesar de já ser em torno de quatro ou cinco da tarde, e uma gralhar azul sobrevoava o oceano, muito estranho, porque gralhas não são aves marítimas.

"Sabe de uma coisa Inuyasha? Eu acho o nascer do sol à coisa mais linda do mundo" – ainda pendurado na janela Inuyasha olhou ao redor do quarto, mas estava sozinho, e ainda sim podia jurar ter ouvido a voz daquela garota – "é bobo não é? Porque é uma coisa que acontece todos os dias e eu ainda assim... Mas, é que, sei lá. É que toda vez que eu o vejo sinto meu peito se encher de esperança." – esperança era exatamente disso o que ele precisava. Esperança de que sairia aquele lugar.

Logo ele percebeu que a voz vinha de sua cabeça, eram pensamentos que não lhe pertenciam.

"Eu amo as flores. Especialmente as orquídeas negras, elas me fascinam" – e o que fascinava Inuyasha era aquela voz. O simples fato de ouvi-la o fazia sentir-se em paz, embora ele não soubesse a quem pertencia àquela voz – "E o mar, apesar dele me dar medo porque não sei nadar, o acho muito belo também.".

Sim, o mar era belo, e as fores, e o nascer do sol também, mas certamente que não era tão belo quanto à misteriosa dona daquela voz.

"Eu sei que as pessoas acham lindas as aves como os cisnes, ou araras, mas eu sempre gostei muito mais as gralhas azuis, elas me encantam." – as voz dos pensamentos que não lhe pertenciam, deu uma risada – "Elas roubam tudo que brilha sabia? São como eu, ficam hipnotizadas pelo brilho!".

Ela falava com uma alegria pura e quase infantil, ao ponto de que o simples fato de ouvi-la deixou Inuyasha mais feliz, tão feliz que ele soltou uma gargalhada, a primeira em muito tempo, e depois continuou a observar o mar que se estendia a sua frente, além das grades de sua janela, com o sol tocando-o, o que provavelmente deixava a água morna, e a gralha azul o sobrevoando e fazendo várias piruetas no ar.

_Desça rápido daí, é uma emergência! – exclamou a estranha doutora correndo pelo quarto, que tanto parecia ser maluca, mas Inuyasha nunca a ouvia entrar.

_O que foi? – perguntou pousando no chão de cócoras, já com certa experiência.

_Ele vem ai! – ela alertou.

_Ele quem? – perguntou confuso, enquanto se colocava de pé.

Dra. Higurashi pôs as mãos nos quadris e girou os olhos.

_Desse jeito nunca vai sair daqui, é claro que é o enfermeiro que vem te sedar todos os dias!

E quando ele tentou negar, a garota agarrou seu pulso e o puxou, mostrando as veias em seus braços todas perfuradas.

_Porque acha que o tempo passa desse jeito aqui? – ela perguntou – É porque eles sedam você!

_Como isso é possível? – perguntou surpreso – Eu não me lembro de ter sido sedado!

_Porque estava sedado. Dã!

_Mas... – ele a olhou suplicante por respostas – Porque me sedariam?

A garota largou-lhe o pulso, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e desviou o olhar.

_Para que não cause problemas.

_Problemas? – ele disse – Como posso causar problemas se não saio desse quarto?

_Na verdade eles deixaram você sair a três dias atrás. – ela surpreende-o – Mas você surtou, e começou a gritar coisas desconexas, me... Disseram que você gritava o nome de uma garota.

_Que garota?

Ela desviou o olhar.

_Não sei. – ela sabia – Depois disso o sedaram e o jogaram aqui de novo.

Ele queria perguntar mais coisas a ela, porém não havia tempo.

_Rápido se esconda ao lado da porta! – ela disse já o empurrando para a porta.

_Por quê? – perguntou sem entender.

_Porque você vai fugir daqui! – ela o prensou contra a parede do lado da porta, e rapidamente moveu-se para o outro lado, enquanto lhe explicava todo o seu plano absurdo – Quando o enfermeiro entrar você vai empurrá-lo e saí correndo, vão tentar impedi-lo no corredor, então você avança! No final do corredor há uma porta dupla, depois dela tem uma antessala que vai dar para dois lugares: o jardim, e a recepção. Siga reto e vai acabar na recepção, todos vão ficar tão surpresos que não vão tentar impedi-lo, então você corre, pula o muro, volta para casa e dá um fim a esse pesadelo.

_Nossa, parece um plano bem simples. – disse sarcástico.

_E você tem uma ideia melhor? – ela censurou.

Não houve tempo para responder, porque o enfermeiro já estava destrancando a porta, Inuyasha podia ouvir claramente a chave girando na fechadura e destrancando a porta, coisa que nunca acontecia quando era a garota a abrir a porta. Assim que o enfermeiro entrou no quarto Inuyasha o empurrou para cima da médica que o ajudava, mas ela pulou para o lado não querendo ser atingida, e saiu correndo.

_O paciente 629 fugindo! – gritou em plenos pulmões. – Agarrem-no! Rápido ele está fugindo!

Dois médicos que perambulavam pelos corredores tentaram impedi-lo, mas Inuyasha investiu com o ombro contra eles, feito um jogador de futebol americano, e derrubou os dois sem problema, correu para a porta dupla no final do corredor, como a doutora havia dito, e empurrou-as.

Ali havia alguns pacientes acompanhados por seus respectivos enfermeiros e enfermeiras, um deles estava tendo uma acalorada discursão com o vaso de samambaias no canto da sala, Inuyasha piscou, por um momento pode jurar ter visto uma orquídea negra ali, outro paciente tirava um quadro da parede e ficava olhando-o virando-o e revirando-o em suas mãos como se procurasse algo oculto ali, havia um abraçando o próprio corpo e balançando-se de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas sem sentindo, e por ultimo, próximo das portas de vidro sentado em uma cadeira de rodas estava um idoso de olhar perdido.

Ninguém deu atenção a ele, porque ele era só mais um louco entre tantos. Atravessou a saleta e chegou à porta que dava na recepção, porém não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada para trás: o enfermeiro e um dos médicos ajudavam o outro a se levantar do chão, seus olhos encontraram o do enfermeiro, que gritou algo apontando para ele, entrou na recepção, mas as coisas não aconteceram exatamente como a garota havia dito que aconteceriam, porque ninguém ficou surpreso em vê-lo, ninguém nem ao menos o _notou _ali.

A recepcionista estava inclinada sobre o computador digitando rapidamente, sentado num canto estava um menino muito nervoso, e ao seu lado um homem que tamborilava nervosamente com o pé no chão, provavelmente esperavam o diagnostico de algum parente. Aproveitando-se de sua "invisibilidade", Inuyasha apanhou uma cadeira e a usou para trancar a porta, em seguida ele continuou procurando a saída daquele lugar, mas antes de acha-la avistou três pessoas:

Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango.

Eles conversavam em voz baixa com um homem que parecia ser medico, Sango apertava as mãos fortemente e mordia o lábio inferior, Miroku tinha o cenho franzido de concentração, e Sesshoumaru somente prestava atenção em tudo que o médico dizia.

Sorriu aliviado. Estava salvo. Eles haviam descoberto o grande engano e o vieram buscar, que bom porque já não aguentava aquele lugar nem mais um minuto sequer. Ainda com o sorriso de alivio estampado nos lábios foi caminhando tranquilamente até eles, nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver seu irmão.

Mas... Ele parou por um momento, estava faltando alguém. Quem estava faltando?

Decidiu que perguntaria a eles, mas por hora tudo o que queria era sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Fez menção de voltar à caminha, mas um gritou cortou o quase silêncio da sala:

_Ali está ele! – dois pares de mãos agarraram seus braços.

Era ele, o enfermeiro, juntamente com outro, ainda mais musculoso, o arrastando de volta a seu quarto enlouquecedor.

_Não! – gritou debatendo-se para se libertar – Sesshoumaru! – gritou – Sesshoumaru ajude-me!

Os três viraram-se, juntamente com o médico.

_Digam a eles! – gritou Inuyasha sendo arrastado de volta – Digam a eles que não sou louco!

Sesshoumaru olhou-o reprovador, Miroku franziu ainda mais o cenho, e Sango se pôs a chorar. Ou seria a Dra. Higurashi? Inuyasha pode jurar que era sua médica ali chorando ao invés de Sango.

Foi quando ele chegou ao corredor que realmente desesperou-se, chutando e puxando os braços procurando soltar-se. Ainda gritando que não era louco. Mas de repente gritou por alguém, que ele não sabia quem era e apesar do nome não lhe fazer lembrar-se de ninguém, ele saiu de seus lábios com uma estranha familiaridade, como se já o houvesse pronunciado muitas vezes antes:

_KAGOME! – sua mente não reconhecia aquele nome, mas seus lábios continuavam a insistir em gritá-lo – KAGOME! – Era ela quem estava faltando, a dona daquele nome – KAGOME! – e Inuyasha já havia perdido o controle, pois já não conseguia mais deixar de gritar aquele nome – KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

De repente foi atirado de volta ao quarto, agora com uma camisa de força que ele não sabia quando havia vestido, prendendo-lhe os braços, mas agora o quarto era outro, um de paredes acolchoadas e sem janelas. Já não se lembrava mais do nome que havia gritado, e percebeu que não podia mover-se o falar. Ele estava atordoado, e sua mente parecia nublada.

Sedado.

No canto do quarto pode perceber a esguia figura da Dra. Higurashi, queria falar com ela, mas infelizmente ele não conseguia dizer uma só palavra sequer, por isso foi obrigado a permanecer em silêncio ouvindo o soluçar de sua querida doutora.

_Preciso confessar-lhe algo, mas imploro que não se zangue comigo – ela balbuciou e parecia certa de que ele a escutava – Sou eu. Sou eu que o mantenho aqui, sou eu que o impeço de sair, é por minha causa que você está internado aqui.

Inuyasha quis gritar. Porque ela tinha feito aquilo a ele? Que idiota! E ele que havia confiado tão plenamente nela! Que imbecil ele foi!

O cenário a sua volta começou a modificarem-se, as paredes acolchoadas dando lugar a grama verde e céu azul, a camisa de força deixando de existir, o ar puro invadindo seus os pulmões. Livre afinal. Tentou levantar-se, queria caminhar um pouco e esticar as pernas, mas percebeu ser impossível, ainda não podia mexer-se e tampouco falar.

Maldição ele continuava sedado!

Calmamente, com passos delicados e pequeninos, Higurashi veio se aproximando dele, Inuyasha queria afastar-se dela, mas não podia.

Maldito sedativo!

Ela ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, inclinou-se e o beijou e imediatamente Inuyasha deixou de tentar lutar contra os efeitos do sedativo.

_Dizem que um beijo acalma uma pessoa. – ela murmurou passando a mão em seus cabelos e encostando sua testa a dele – Agora fique quietinho tudo bem?

Ele ficou quieto, somente olhando-a, os lábios dela sobre os seus o fizeram lembrar-se de uma brisa de verão, como se a doutora ali na sua frente não fosse real. Os médicos podiam beijar a seus pacientes?

Ela deu-lhe mais um ultimo selinho antes de se afastar, sentando-se sobre os próprios joelhos entre suas pernas, com um olhar tranquilizador para ele.

_Pobre rapaz, ele me parece tão jovem para estar aqui. – disse alguém por detrás dele – Quantos anos ele tem? Vinte e três? Vinte e sete?

_Vinte e quatro anos. – respondeu uma segunda voz.

Logo ele percebeu que podia mover a cabeça, e olhou para trás. Lá estava novamente o mesmo enfermeiro que o sedava, e ao seu lado uma mulher pequena vestida de enfermeira, cujos cabelos escuros estavam puxados para trás presos em um coque perfeito, e tão puxados estavam seus cabelos quanto eram seus olhos, que na verdade era duas riscas, o que evidentemente tornava a Inuyasha difícil de descobrir se estavam fechados ou abertos, especialmente porque ela não olhava para ele e sim para o enfermeiro.

_É triste ver um rapaz dessa idade internado aqui. – ela falou ao enfermeiro.

O enfermeiro, cujos braços estavam cruzados, suspirou e falou:

_Ele é realmente um de nossos casos mais tristes.

_O que houve? – perguntou a pequena enfermeira.

Sim. O que houve? Inuyasha também queria saber.

_Foi na primeira semana de janeiro...

_Espere! – disse a enfermeira, de repente com as riscas que eram seus olhos fixados nele, o louco sentado na grama – Não fale nada, ele está olhando, pode se agitar.

_Não vai. – respondeu o enfermeiro – Ele está sedado, duvido que nos escute.

_Então continue. – disse a enfermeira desviando o olhar relutantemente.

_Bem, era a primeira semana de janeiro, ele estava voltando da praia com a namorada, onde haviam passado o réveillon com amigos.

Namorada? Inuyasha não tinha nenhuma namorada, aquele enfermeiro só podia estar equivocado.

_Quando um caminhão... Bem você sabe como são os caminhoneiros, esses caras dormem muito pouco para poderem trabalhar mais, e então acabam dormindo ao volante e provocando acidentes terríveis. E foi isso que aconteceu, um caminhoneiro dormiu ao volante o caminhão virou e esse garoto. – indicou Inuyasha com o queixo – Não teve como desviar.

A enfermeira pôs as mãos sobre a boca. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Um acidente?

Não era possível. Ele não se lembrava de nada disso.

_Foi um acidente horrível, o caminhoneiro e a namorada dele morreram na hora. – Inuyasha não queria ouvir mais nada, aquilo o estava assustando, mas o enfermeiro continuava a falar – Ele ficou em coma por duas semanas, e quando acordou, contaram a ele que ela havia morrido...

"Ela está morta, Inuyasha" – A voz, aquela mesma voz de seu sonho, que agora ele reconhecia como pertencente à Sesshoumaru ecoou em sua mente.

_Foi demais para ele, e sua mente não suportou. Ele acabou enlouquecendo, tiveram que o mandar para cá.

_Oh coitadinho. – a enfermeira lançou um olhar compadecido a Inuyasha, e ele odiou aquele olhar, porque odiava que sentissem pena dele – O pobrezinho devia amá-la muito.

_E como amava. – concordou o enfermeiro.

_E como ela se chamava você sabe a namorada dele?

A esta altura seu coração sangrava. Inuyasha não queria saber o nome dela, não queria lembrar-se dela.

_Higurashi. – disse o enfermeiro – Higurashi Kagome.

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram-se e ele olhou para frente no mesmo instante. A Dra. Higurashi, não, Higurashi Kagome estava ali, olhando-o com um sorriso, embora de seus olhos caíssem lágrimas, mas como era possível se ela estava morta? Como era possível que ela estivesse ali?

Kagome passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e voltou a encosta sua testa na dele.

_Agora você entende Inuyasha? – ela sussurrou – Eu não sou real, você está louco.

_Ele é um de nossos pacientes mais agitados precisa estar todo tempo sedado. – o enfermeiro continuava a falar atrás dos dois – Porque quando não está sedado ele começa a gritar que não está louco, e que cometemos um engano, às vezes quando estou perto de seu quarto, o ouço falando com alguém, e quando olho ele está sozinho, mas a maior parte do tempo ele passa mesmo é pendurado na janela, não sei como chega até lá, e também não sei que ele vê de tão interessante naquele muro branco lá nos fundos, porque é única coisa que se pode ver por aquela janela é o muro.

Somente o muro?

Então ele realmente estava louco?

_Você não conseguiu aceitar minha morte, então criou uma imagem minha que acreditou ser real, e então ficou louco. Tiveram que manda-lo para cá. – contou a imagem de Kagome. Atrás dos dois, o enfermeiro explicava a pequena enfermeira sobre as dezenas de remédios que estavam utilizando nele, tentando recuperar sua lucidez – Mas você pode deixar de ser louco Inuyasha, basta... Esquecer-me.

Esquecer Kagome?

Aquilo doeu em Inuyasha, como se ela estivesse morrendo pela segunda vez, não ele jamais poderia esquecê-la, jamais poderia deixa-la partir, ele a amava demais para isso. E de que adiantaria viver num mundo sem a sua Kagome?

Kagome, como se lendo sua mente, deu um sorriso triste a ele e o beijou. Suas lágrimas irreais molharam o rosto de Inuyasha, e quando ela se afastou s dois já não estavam mais no jardim do sanatório, e não havia enfermeiros o vigiando. Na verdade a volta dos dois só havia um campo florido, e muitas das flores eram orquídeas, algumas delas eram negras.

A frente deles estendia-se o mar. E uma gralha azul o sobrevoava com uma orquídea negra presa ao bico.

Kagome, agora sentado ao seu lado, pegou sua mão.

_Você sabe que esse lugar não é real. Não sabe?

Já não havia tristeza em seu rosto, as lágrimas haviam sumido por completo, na verdade, ela parecia muito feliz por estar ali com ele.

Logo Inuyasha percebeu que já podia falar e mover-se naturalmente novamente.

_Sei. – ele sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto – Mas eu prefiro permanecer louco, sedado, aprisionado num mundo próprio, e internado em um sanatório, desde que eu esteja ao seu lado, porque de nada me adiantaria viver num mundo sem você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo Kagome, eu te amo mais que tudo, e para permanecer ao seu lado jogarei fora a minha sanidade.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou. Jogando aos ares a sua sanidade.

**Fim.**

**Feliz dia dos namorados para todos os forever alone que nem eu!**


End file.
